1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel and improved slam-capable rotary latches and locks that typically are used in industrial cabinetry applications, that can be operated by a wide variety of commercially available latch and lock operating mechanisms. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotary latch that employs a single rotary jaw that is releasably retained in its latched position by a rotary pawl, with the latch having a pair of spaced housing side plates that sandwich the rotary jaw and the rotary pawl, with the side plates defining aligned first and second U-shaped notches that cooperate with a third U-shaped notch formed in the rotary jaw to concurrently receive and latchingly retain within the confines of the first, second and third U-shaped notches a suitably configured strike formation, with housing side plate portions that define a selected one of the first and second U-shaped notches being rigidified and strengthened by the close proximity presence of a flange 1) that is formed integrally with the side plate portions that define the selected U-shaped notch, 2) that is connected by a tight radius bend to the side plate portions that define the selected U-shaped notch, and 3) that extends transversely so as to bridge between the pair of housing side plates.
2. Prior Art
Flush mountable, paddle-handle operated latches and locks are known that employ rotary latch bolts, also referred to as "rotary jaws," wherein the jaws are provided with U-shaped strike-receiving notches for latchingly receiving and releasably retaining suitably configured strike formations. Disclosures of latch and/or lock units of this type are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,642 issued Mar. 23, 1982 to John V. Pastva, Jr., entitled PADDLE LOCKS WITH HANDLE DISCONNECT FEATURES; U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,412 issued Apr. 17, 1990 to Jye P. Swan et al, entitled VEHICLE DOOR LOCK SYSTEM PROVIDING A PLURALITY OF SPACED ROTARY LATCHES; U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,906 issued Jan. 30, 1990 to Lee S. Weinerman et al entitled VEHICLE DOOR LOCK; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,491 issued Dec. 3, 1991 to Lee S. Weinerman et al entitled VEHICLE DOOR LOCK SYSTEM. The disclosures of these four U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference.
The rotary latch and/or lock units that are disclosed in the four patents identified above are of a relatively heavy duty type that often are employed in "personnel restraint applications," typically on doors of passenger compartments of vehicles. These heavy duty units employ pairs of housing-mounted rotary jaws, with the jaws being sandwiched between pairs of housing side plates, and with notches that are formed in each pair of rotary jaws being configured to receive and engage opposite sides of a suitably configured strike formation, typically a cylindrical stem of a striker pin. While both of the housing side plates are provided with U-shaped notches, neither of these notches defines a strike engagement surface that cooperates with a notched rotary jaw to latchingly receive and releasably retain a strike formation. The notches that are formed in the jaws, not the notches that are formed in the housing side plates, receive, engage and latchingly retain suitably configured strike formations.
Lighter duty rotary latch and lock units that employ single rotary jaws also are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,203 issued Jan. 26, 1982 to Edwin W. Davis entitled FLUSH-MOUNTABLE LOCK WITH ACTUATOR DISCONNECT FEATURE discloses 1) the use of a single rotary latch jaw that is nested within and supported by portions of the housing of a flush mountable paddle-handle assembly, and 2) the use of a single U-shaped housing-carried notch that cooperates with the U-shaped notch formed in a rotary jaw to receive and latchingly retain a generally cylindrical strike formation. The disclosure of this patent is incorporated herein by reference.
3. The Parent Case
The above-referenced "Parent Case" is directed to an improved form of slam-capable rotary latch that is bracket mounted and handle operated. The present continuation case is directed to slam-capable rotary latch features that are not necessarily "integrated into" and are not necessarily "associated with" particular forms of latch and lock operating mechanisms.